It's A Dog's life
by pretzelboy
Summary: Kagome treats Inuyasha like a dog, and he likes it? read and find out, no flames


It's a Dog's Life

It's a Dog's Life

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking about Kagome and what she was to him, 'well I can't deny it,' thought Inuyasha 'I like her, she's nice, caring, warm, and forgiving, I can sort of understand why she is mad when I go off to see Kikyou, I feel the same way whenever I see her with Koga.' And speaking of Kagome. Inuyasha caught a sent on the air, 'Kagome' he thought. He jumped off the tree and landed on a root, he had been standing there for a few minutes when Kagome came into the clearing,

"Hey, Inuyasha," said Kagome cheerily.

"Hi, Kagome," said Inuyasha, "listen, Kagome, I've been think about some stuff."

"What stuff?" asked Kagome.

"You, me, Kikyou" said Inuyasha, "I think you need to know why I go off to see her every so often."

"I know, Inuyasha, you still love her," said Kagome, looking sad.

"Well you're kind of right, I loved her, but if I smell her again I'll let you come if you want, I still feel an obligation to her, because she died because of me, but I won't sneak off anymore," said Inuyasha.

"I thought you just said you loved her," said Kagome, with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, loved, ya know, E.D., past tense, I don't anymore," said Inuyasha, Kagome giggled.

"So, who do you love now?" asked Kagome.

"That's none of you business," said Inuyasha turning his back on her.

Kagome was going to sit him but she got a better idea, yesterday, in her era, she was at a friend's house and Kagome and played with her dog.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, reached up and began to scratch behind his dog ears.

The effect was instantaneous, Inuyasha's body relaxed and his legs bent slightly, so Kagome could have better access to his ears.

"Oh, Kagome, that feels great," said Inuyasha, smiling what must have been the first real smile Kagome had seen from him in a long time.

"You like that don't you?" said Kagome.

"Oh, yeah" said Inuyasha with a happy little grown.

He continued to grown for a few minutes, before he sat down so Kagome could have even better access to his ears, which she continued to scratch.

She stopped briefly, just to see his reaction, "Don't stop," he said, Kagome got another idea.

She reached under Inuyasha and began to rub his stomach.

Inuyasha immediately rolled onto his back, to allow Kagome better access to his belly.

Kagome had been rubbing about a minute when she noticed Inuyasha's leg began to move, as if he was kicking.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Mmm" said Inuyasha

"What's going on?" asked Kagome

"You're working some form of magic on me, because you're making me feel wonderful!" said Inuyasha.

"No, your leg, it's freaking out," said Kagome.

"I don't know and right now, I don't care, just don't stop" said Inuyasha, with a look on his face that suggested that nothing was wrong with the world.

"So, who are you in love with now?" asked Kagome.

"You," said Inuyasha, 'did I say that out loud' he thought.

Kagome froze, 'did he really say that?' she thought. "What did you just say?" asked Kagome.

"I-I-I don't that is to say, oh screw it, I love you Kagome," said Inuyasha.

Kagome was shocked.

"Now I think it's my turn to make you feel good," said Inuyasha.

"What do yo-muph" the 'muph was because Inuyasha had reached up grabbed the back of her head, brought her head down to his and kissed her.

Kagome was even more shocked but began to kiss back.

Due to air, or lack there of Inuyasha began to pull back but Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and said "don't stop."

After a ten minute make out session Inuyasha and Kagome pulled back.

"so, what were you doing before with the scratching and all?" asked Inuyasha, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"oh, it's just something that makes a dog happy," said Kagome.

"Hey, I've asked you to stop treating me like a dog," said Inuyasha, though with out any real anger in his voice.

Kagome just reached up and began to scratch his ears again, he relaxed and Kagome said "it's a dog's life."

**END**

**A/N I wrote this because, in the anime at least, no body's ever really tried this on Inuyasha. I would also like to dedicate this one-shot to a very important person in my life, my dog, Bailey.**


End file.
